Rise of the Terrible Terrors
by Black Devil White Demon
Summary: "We call ourselves the Terrible Terrors, not because we seek to kill innocents or to bestow fear, but we call ourselves so because in the old folk tales of Berk, the Terrible Terror was virtually powerless by themselves, but when they worked together, they were unstoppable. Together we can rise and defeat this oppressive Federation and be free at last." -The Night Fury (Modern AU)
1. Prologue

**Black Devil here. **

**Before I start this story, I want to make this clear: this is a modern reimagining of the cast of HTTYD set in the modern world in the fictional country of Berk. I used many names from the book series to create locations and organizations within the country of Berk, although it will expand on a later date to other fictional countries around Berk based on locations from either the books or the new movie. Before anyone gets mad at me, I will say this: dragons will not be in this nor will pairings be present. I did not do this because it was far too hard to put the dragons in the plot I had already made, but there will be references and the fact that in MOST cases, romance tends to take away from the main plot, especially if it has a fantastic setup, like the Hunger Games. So much potential with twenty-four tributes that could have a very interconnected and complicated story, but it was all wasted on a simple love story/love triangle. **

**If you want to see a reimaging of the dragons and characters in a different AU, you can check the first chapter of a story I'll hopefully put up sometime before spring break (though it's not a guarantee), called Aces of Berk. **

**Also, before anyone gets lost with the characters, I either based them off a character from the book or gave them modern names and will try to stay true to the character. For any characters that are not from the HTTYD universe, they will be an expy from another series I like, which I will provide at the end so people can keep track of them as the story progresses and the cast increases and decreases over time. **

**Anyway, enjoy and constructive criticism is always welcome. **

* * *

Prologue

Downtown Raven Point, Berk

Simone let out a weary sigh as she walked down the desolate streets of Raven Point, Berk's once magnificent capital. The once spotless streets were littered with garbage, the formerly pristine buildings were now covered in anti-government graffiti, and a tense atmosphere now covered the once cheerful and optimistic city. Everywhere Simone looked, she saw signs of the depression hitting the city. Few cars were on the streets and the sidewalks were all but empty, even though it was only one o'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday. Inflated prices donned the signs on every store, revealing how bad the economy had dipped in the last three years. The only signs of life she saw where the bugs infesting the overfilled garbage cans and the plainclothes Uglithug Federation Military Police officers patrolling the barren streets, itching to take someone down for even the most trivial violations.

Simone checked her watch and quickened her pace as he headed towards the abandoned apartment building located near the business district. They were not an uncommon sight anymore, since the Federation had sent thousands of dissentient Berkians to concentration camps in order to "keep the peace". She knew she wouldn't attract attention, even with the guitar case on her back. Simone, for most of her life, had been a wallflower and invisible to most people. She was short and petite for her age, with midnight black hair that reached her shoulders and she possessed an unremarkable face that hardly stood out. Her taste in clothes were even more nondescript, wearing simple black jeans, a pair of black gloves, a leather jacket over a black t-shirt with a simple black scarf wrapped around her neck along with simple glasses over the only unique part of her face: her fierce storm gray eyes.

The UFMP wouldn't stop her from entering an abandoned building or from doing anything for that matter. Drug dealers and junkies normally occupied these empty buildings and the UFMP normally turned a blind eye to them in exchange for a cut of whatever they were doing, since they did not pay rent or utilites. They didn't care about anyone who willingly walked into those areas. In the new Berk, except for neighbors and the rare good Samaritan, the government could care less about your safety.

Simone eventually found the building she was looking for, a tall, weather-beaten brick apartment that looked like it should be condemned years ago. The decaying front door was left unlocked and the inside was just as grimy as the brick exterior outside. The hallways were littered with trash, used needles, small empty bags with traces of cocaine and meth, and mold, mildew, and water damage covered the termite infested walls. Simone kept going up the stairs, which released an eerie creak that echoed throughout the building, but it was drowned out by the ecstatic moans of those abusing drugs or other things.

As long as she avoided them and left no trace of her presence, no one would bother her.

Two floors before Simone reached the roof, she found that the last two levels were still under construction, which meant this building would never be completed. It also meant no one would come up here out of fear that they could end up falling through a wall or the floor. She carefully inspected each of the windows, scanning the skyline for a good view of newly christened Uglithug Towers, publicly the headquarters of most of the Uglithug Federation's companies that moved into Berk following its occupation, but privately, the headquarters of the Federations top military aides. It used to be the hub for all of Berk's companies, but they were taken over by the Uglithugs, just like every other institute left standing in Berk.

As soon as she found a window that had a clear view to the side of the tower where the meeting was to take place, she quickly got to work. She set down her guitar case and opened it, revealing the disassembled Russian-made sniper rifle hiding inside. Simone quickly assembled it, taking care not to leave any fingerprints. Simone picked up an earpiece nested in the case, placing it in her ear once she had the sniper rifle assembled and leaning against the wall. She sat besides her rifle, carefully loading the magazines with the armor-piecing ammunition needed to penetrate the thick glass the tower was made of.

As she waited for the call to come through, she reviewed the plan in her head.

A high ranking Uglithug Federation Armed Forces General, General Aphones, was supposed to come in today as part of a security council meeting discussing on courses of actions against resistance groups fighting against the Federation's occupation in Berk. Several groups, such as the Berserker Armada and the Outcasts of Berk had resorted to using terrorist tactics, utilizing suicide bombers and terror attacks to pressure the Federation to leave. Unfortunately, many Berkian civilians were also killed in these attacks. Other groups, such as the Bashem Oiks and the Bog-Burglars, who had used precision attacks and hit-and-run tactics, had been scattered and disbanded once the majority of their leaders were assassinated and executed by the Federation. The Lava Louts and the Hysterics of Berk had been completely eradicated by the Federation once their members divulged the information after weeks of unspeakable torture.

General Aphones had been on the forefront of these attacks, coordinating the strikes and arrests, resulting in the deaths of not only the resistance members, but of their families as well. Thousands had perished at the hands of General Aphones, and now, it had been decided, was time to take him out.

Simone checked her watch. 3:55. Five minutes until the meeting started. Simone was supposed to get inside one of the buildings near the tower's northern side, but she did not receive any information on which floor the meeting was taking place. She knew that the meeting had to take place somewhere above the fifteenth floor but somewhere below the fortieth floor. As long as the information was correct, the General would just barely be within her VSS Vintorez's four hundred meter effective range. The integrated suppressor, the subsonic ammution, and her shooting stance from within the room would mask the report and flash of her shot while the 9x39mm ammunition would easily pierce the safety glass and kill the General and not pierce the sound barrier.

This would result in a assassination that the Federation would have trouble solving. That would buy her organization much needed time to carry out their plans.

After a tense fifteen minute wait, her earpiece suddenly began ringing and she took the long awaited call.

"What do you do when you see a one-armed Hooligan hanging in a tree?" came the code phrase from the monotonous voice of Jeremy, the incredibly skilled hacker who collected all the intelligence for her organization. He was a little antisocial, but his intel was always reliable, so the leader of her organization held him in high regard. He had earned the codename Eyeball as someone once said, "_It's like he's the eye of God, you know? Able to see everything you've ever done and to know everything there is to know about you."_

"You wave," she responded, her voice devoid of any emotion. "This is Hecate, go ahead Eyeball." Simone had earned the moniker and codename Hecate due to her skill as a sniper and her preference of the PMG Hecate II heavy sniper rifle. She would have preferred to use that for this mission, since would ensure nothing would be left of General Aphones' head, but the mission called for stealth and her Hecate was not as portable as she would have liked it to be.

"Okay Hecate, the General is on the 24th floor, eight window from the right."

Simone took off her glasses and set them on the floor beside her. She knelt, slapping a magazine into the rifle and chambering a round before pressing the rifle stock into her shoulder and peering through the scope towards the northern side of the tower. She quickly found the room Eyeball had described, but was unable to make out the General. The room General Aphones was in was occupied by a dozen high ranking officers wearing the same beige uniform as the General and all of them sported the same early male patterned baldness hairlines, save for one young officer seated at the end. To make matters worse, most of the men were sitting with their backs turned to Simone.

"Eyeball, do you know where he is sitting? I can't make him out from here."

"Give me sixty seconds," was the reply.

Simone scanned the room as the meaning got underway. The young officer stood up, bowing in respect to the older officers before turning their attention to the screen at the end of the table. A map was show, with several places circled in red. Simone cursed, wishing she had a better scope so she could she was city it was and whose bases they were spying on.

"Eyeball, you might want to warn all the safehouses. Looks like the UF has the locations of someone's safehouses but I cannot confirm that they're ours. Still, it's better to be on the safe side."

"Thanks for the intel. Okay, Hecate, I've gotten access to the security cameras in that room and it looks like the General is sitting on the far left of the table."

"My right or your left?"

"The camera's in the front of the room by the screen, so your right," Eyeball clarified. He waited a moment before adding,"Hijack will be waiting downstairs for you in the black Alpina B7 across the street. Happy hunting Hecate." And with that he signed off.

Simone removed her earpiece and placed it back in her case before she adjusted the sights on her scope. She compensated for the wind speed, which was fairly low, and the angle, since she was below shooting upwards about ten floors. She lined up her crosshairs above and to the left of General Aphones.

She took several deep breaths to steady her heartbeat. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Once her heartbeat was lowered, she wrapped her finger around the trigger and she squeezed.

Seconds later, as the once untouchable, highly-respected, and highly-feared General began his spiel on national security, a red mist burst from his skull, spraying the room full of pompous officers with skull fragments, blood, and bits of brain matter.

Mission complete.

* * *

_Dramatis personae_

Simone, codenamed Hecate - sniper for the Terrible Terrors (based off Asada Shino/Sinon from Sword Art Online)

Eye of God, codenamed Eyeball - hacker who supplies the Terrible Terrors with valuable information (will reveal base inspiration later)

Acronyms:

UF - Uglithug Federation

UFMP - Uglithug Federation Military Police


	2. Unity

I

Undisclosed Location

Three days later...

The Night Fury glanced around the hastily renovated conference room, carefully eyeing the other so-called resistence leaders of various paramilitary organizations who sought the downfall of the Uglithug Federation. Here, in this underground bomb shelter, sat fifteen of the Federation's most hunted and wanted people. All of them had a price of at least a million on their heads and each of their respective groups have caused a significant amount of disruption to the Federation, but it wasn't enough.

That was the whole reason the Night Fury called for this meeting. He knew in the back of his mind that this would be a herculean task, but he had to try. The future of Berk hung in the balance. He somehow needed to convince more then half of them that they needed to create a coalition. He knew some of the younger idealists would support him, but many of the older leaders only wanted power for themselves.

Either way, it was going to be one hell of a night. Lots of heavy hitters were sitting around him, like the bald-headed Rhee Sebiel, the leader of the Insurrection. The Night Fury knew that behind the suit and dark sunglasses sat one of the smartest military minds in all of Berk. The Insurrection was a massive military operation, composed of ex-Berkian military members and anti-Federation rebels from across their empire. Another would be the Director of the Freelancer Project, a defunct secret United Nations Security Council project comprised of some of the best trained wet works and black ops agents in the free world.

It would not be easy to convince them, but he needed to try.

"Alright, everyone settle down. This meeting will now begin," proclaimed the Night Fury, rising out of his chair at the head of the table. All eyes went to him, unintimidated by his all black uniform and balaclava concealing his identity. Everyone turned in their chairs towards him, staring him down with cold, calculating eyes. "Everyone here knows each other or of each other, am I correct?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, now listen here: I've called you here today for one reason, and one reason only. It is the very same reason we have not been able to win this so-called 'war' against the Federation." He paused for a moment for dramatic effect. "We need to unite."

Before the worlds even escaped his mouth, all hell broke loose.

Everyone started shouting and yelling, screaming at each other, accusing one another of atrocity after atrocity. Several members stood up, pointing to their potential enemies and shouting derogatory terms, many of which the Night Fury had never heard of or knew existed. A few smart ones sat still, refusing to add to the commotion.

"Everyone, settle down!" shouted General Cross Marian, pounding his free hand into the table with enough force to leave a dent in the metal table. Everyone went silent, staring at the long haired redhead sipping his glass of Romanée-Conti. General Cross was the branch leader of the Black Order, a radical underground organization known for their less-then-orthodox ideals and strategies. It was a massive organization, having branches all over the world where they developed weapons and technologies to "improve the immoral ways of the bigoted world." Few knew they existed and they generally stayed out of conflicts, preferring to fight indirectly with specialist tactics rather then a full scale assault.

Cross downed his drink and set the glass down, which prompted his aide to pour some more wine in. "Listen, I don't know what's stuck up all your asses but I don't see any problems with his idea. All this sneaking around and terrorist attacks aren't giving us the edge to win this war. Way I see it is this: if we don't work together, we can't launch an all out war and drive the Federation from Berk. This resistance crap won't kick them out; it'll only convince them to send more of them this way. We're going to drown in a sea of bodies that they send at us. And they're going to go after us one at a time. So we need to organize so they can't. I'm assuming that what you're going for, Night Fury?"

"More or less."

"It's a nice idea and all, but it will only led to massive death tolls," chimed in the leader of the Chorus Militia, Vanessa Kimball. Kimball and her militia was one of the handful of groups in the room that the public was aware of and showed some support for. The Chorus Militia, made up of ragtag volunteers and veterans, were unique in the aspect that they never used hit-and-run tactics or terrorist attacks. They only appeared during several Federation attacks on small counties that declared their independence, backing them up. They never won, losing most of their men in each siege, but that only served to bolster their public image, despite the Federation's censoring. "I understand why you want to do this. I believe in it wholeheartedly, make no mistake about that, but if we organize and launch a full scale war, there is no telling the amount of destruction we could cause. I want to save Berk and I'm not willing to risk it's destruction for freedom. We've all lost far too many men over the last three years to even have the facsimile of an army, an army we would have no means of-"

"Oh, shut up you weak-willed sissy!" screamed Daguerre, stabbing the table with his custom made Tomahawk. The numerous aides and bodyguards suddenly tensed, their hands reaching for their firearms. The Night Fury waved them off, interested in what he had to say, even if it was detrimental to what he was doing. "My Berserker Armada numbers over ten thousand strong! We have the means, the manpower, and the willpower, where all of you do not, to launch a full scale war on the Federation! We have access to military grade vehicles and firepower, enough to retake the capital! I could do it, with or without any help from you sorry lot."

The Night Fury felt his heart sink. Daguerre the Deranged was the homicidal leader of the Berserker Armada. He was followed by thousands of mentally unstable and easily susceptible people, somehow tricking them into believing that he was their great leader, who would lead them into glorious battle for honor. His bloodlust was only matched by his lunacy.

"Do you realize that you have killed hundreds in your attacks against the Federation? Have you no respect for the lives of fellow Berkians?" pointed out General Cross.

"They don't matter. They were yellow-bellied cowards, sniveling and kissing the Uglithug's boots. They didn't have the courage to join any of us in this fight, so if they get caught up in the crossfire, _so be it._"

"You are in idiot Daguerre."

Everyone went silence and turned to the person who dared to speak up against Daguerre. It was well known that if anyone spoke rudely to Daguerre, he was more then likely to give you an excruciatingly painful death, regardless of affiliation. Most of the time they were unable to find a complete body. On the rare occasion they do, the body would be so badly mutilated that a positive ID would be impossible to make. So who had to courage to say that?

"What did you say old man?" Daguerre stared daggers at Makarov Dreyar, the representative of the Fiore Guerrillas. Makarov was easily the oldest and shortest out of everyone in the room, yet despite his age, he was more then capable of taking on men in their prime. He was a no-nonsense leader led by morals rather then greed and one of the few supporters of the Night Fury.

Makarov's eyebrows furrowed as he let out a heavy breath. "Daguerre, you are a complete idiot. If you kill innocent lives without no consideration then the Uglithugs will undoubtedly use that against you. You will lose public support and before you know it, you will be backstabbed by one of your own lieutenants, if not one of us."

"He's right you know," added Kimball. "If we do not unite soon, then if this war is won, then we will begin fighting amongst ourselves. In the wake of that war, someone else will come over and take control of Berk. Then the process repeats. We cannot risk our future by competing with each other."

"There is another reason a coalition is in order," interjected the Night Fury. "If and when we win independence from the Federation, there will be friction among over who should take control of Berk. Personally, I'm in favor of reinstating President Haddock as our Chief of State, but as you are all aware of, he is currently missing, detained somewhere by the Federation." Before there could be an outburst, the Night Fury raised a gloved hand. "Before you start conjuring up potential replacements, I will have you know that I've discovered information regarding several possible locations he could be held at. Once we start working together and win this war, I propose that President Haddock and if and only if he is unable to do so, should a suitable replacement be determined by us. Of course, the person will have to have no ties to any of us and be accepted by a majority vote."

"Why should he even be reinstated? he was weak-willed and cowardly just like President Oswald before him. There can be no place for the weak if we are able to succeed!" protested Daguerre, striking the table with his tomahawk.

"Don't talk about your father like that!" shouted Makarov, rising from his seat. Despite being the shortest and oldest person in the room, he radiated authority, even visibly unsettling Daguerre. "You father was a great man, just as great as President Haddock is. He decided to surrender rather then risk the lives of his fellow countrymen, a decision you could never comprehend. If you had your way, every man, woman, and child would fight to the death rather then surrender, isn't that right?"

Daguerre opened his mouth to protest, but surprisingly slumped into his seat in defeat, his eyes boiling in rage at Makarov. The Night Fury felt hope that he might be able to sway the other leaders, but from there, the meeting took a sour turn. Most of the leaders were skeptic about President Haddock's ability to lead and began arguing about potential successors. The Night Fury stayed in his seat as the bickering intensified and insults began being thrown around the room.

_Great. The only ones with the power to liberate Berk are as helpful as a group of preschoolers.__ Could this possibly get any worse?_

The universe must have heard his thoughts, because the Night Fury would soon learn that it could.

Oh it could.

* * *

One week later...

Berk Military Academy Monument, outside of New Valero

Astrid Hofferson watched with an uneasy heart as the mass of black-garbed mourners slowly shuffled into the memorial grounds, doing their best to hide the grief and sorrow that filled their hearts. With zombie-like paces, they took up the hundreds of chairs situated in front of the podium and many paused to look at the memorial that stood on the remains of the Military Academy.

In the midst of the ruins stood tall Viking, the longtime symbol of Berk, standing with his head held high, a sword raised in one muscular arm with a ornate shield clasped in the other. Behind him stood a female Viking and child, both dressed similar to the male and holding their faces pointed skyward. The whole thing was made out of marble, with a lifelike expression of determination and bravery chiseled into the Vikings' smooth faces.

Astrid knew that face far too well. Her uncle, known as "Fearless Finn" Hofferson, was a outspoken critic of the Uglithug Federation and many considered him either incredibly brave or incredibly foolish. She couldn't blame them. His stubbornness and unyielding determination had rubbed off on her. Being a former Councilman within Berk's High Council gave him a large amount of influence and respect, but that didn't stop the Federation from attacking his reputation. After all, within the first six months of the Federation occupation, nearly all forms of resistance to the Federation takeover had mysteriously disappeared or died under unusual circumstances.

"Do we really have to be here?" asked Freddy "Fishlegs" Ingerman to no one in particular, nervously twiddling his sausage fingers. Freddy Ingerman, along with the other three teenagers sitting on the podium alongside the numerous politicians, celebrities, TV personalities, businessmen, and orators, had to be there no matter what since they were the only survivors of the academy's destruction. They were no less of a celebrity then the people sitting besides them. The twins, Rachel "Ruffnut" Thorston and Thomas "Tuffnut" Thorston, and Scott "Snotlout" Jorgenson sat adjacent to Astrid and wore the same somber expressions as everyone else.

The next few hours became a hazy blur for Astrid, like the ceremony had been the last two years. Speeches were delivered to grieving families, eulogies were given to the fallen students, and praise was given to the sacrifice of the entire academy. Parents grieved, siblings mourned, friends prayed. Of all the tyrannical actions of the Uglithug Federation, no one could forget the last skirmish of the Uglithug takeover.

Astrid and her friends had only been spared through the sheer recklessness of the Thorston twins. One way or another, Rachel had somehow convinced the rest of them to participate in a rock wall climbing challenge. What she failed to tell them was that certain grips were covered in lubricants and small spikes. Within five minutes, they had earned beds in the nearest hospital.

It was there in the spotless white beds and under heavy sedation that they had received the news of the academy. It hit them hard. They all knew about the ongoing war, but the academy was miles away from the front line and invaded for no discernible reason. The entire academy was ransacked and bombed, leaving no trace of anyone. Over two thousand of their fellow classmates perished while they were drugged up on painkillers.

It wasn't fair in the slightest.

In fact, all it did was made them angry.

They were enraged with the fact that the Uglithugs thought that they could do whatever they want, free of consequences.

Unfortunately, if they tried to do what others had attempted, they would disappear, undoubtedly killed for their defiance.

So what was left for them to do?

Mourn the dead, curse the Federation under their breathes, and hope that someone else would bring them down?

Every fiber of her being wanted to take direct action. She was never one to sit by on the sidelines, watching others do her work for her. Her friends sure did, but not her. She _needed_ to be part of it. Her friends were happy to drown themselves in their own self-destructive habits. Scott was going to undoubtedly get himself killed bragging to someone he shouldn't. Rachel and Thomas were adrenaline junkies and even strangers could tell they were going to get themselves killed over some pointless challenge. Freddy was always a nervous wreck, so she could only assume that he might only get worse if he did not receive any help.

Astrid, unlike her friends, kept her anger pent up inside. It laid dormant in the back of her mind, festering and growing with every passing moment she saw the Uglithugs commit a crime against her fellow Berkians. Her blood was always boiling, her fingers antsy and muscles tense.

But what could a sixteen year old do?

It wasn't like she could fight the Federation directly.

If only she knew about the downward spiral filled with death, destruction, and loss that she had unknowingly entered.

* * *

A/N:

Well, here's another chapter. The first part, with the meeting of the resistance leaders, is filled with expies and references to several shows and animes. (I'll leave it to you to find out exactly what shows I'm referencing, but an example would be the Black Order and its leader General Cross, which is based off the group from the manga/anime series that my sister loves called D. Gray Man). The groups will come back later and I will introduce members from several groups, who may or may not survive.

Side Note: I could not find a good modern name for Dagur until I stumbled onto the name Daguerre, who was a French scientist or something. If you have tips, please leave a review. Next chapter will have action as well as a backstory for Simone and "Hijack".

And, last but not least, please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
